Christmas Survey
by queen misanagi
Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite DC and MK characters want for the holidays? Maa, wonder no more! This is what they have to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magic Kaito nor Detective Conan. I would like to have the rights to these as my Christmas present, though.

**Author's Notes**: Yey! Since it's the Holidays, this is a Christmas-themed fic. Well, it's in survey form but I made it far from boring. Haha.

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

_Christmas Survey_

_Introduction_: I'm Misanagi and I'm conducting a survey among Primary and High School Japanese students regarding the consumerism and materialistic ideology during the holidays.

_Background of the Study_: I have noticed that the true spirit of the holidays is being overshadowed by the materialism that shopping malls and gift-giving promotes. It is as if the spirit of generosity is reduced to a tradition of exchange gifts. So what better way to gather data than to hear from the students, the case studies, themselves?

We conducted a survey among students from Beika, Nakagawa and Kansai, and this is what they have to say…

* * *

**Survey Answers:**

* * *

**Name: **Kudou Shinichi

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes

**How many gifts do you give?**

I don't count

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

I don't really care. I really don't have a limit. As long as I give gifts to everyone, it's okay.

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Family (okaa-san and otou-san), friends (Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, the detective boys, Agasa) and some of the people in the police force (Megure-keibu) Hey, you didn't say three people, ne? So I named three groups of people.

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not really, as long as they say thanks and appreciate what I give.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

To get my body back, complete series of Sherlock Holmes, new pair of soccer sneakers, to catch KID… Well, and of course, I wish for Ran to be happy.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Mouri Ran

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes I do. Of course.

**How many gifts do you give?**

I'm not sure…

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Well, most of my gifts don't cost that much, really. Some of them are even hand-made like I'd bake cookies or chocolate or something. So it's not really much. Gomen! I can't name an exact price!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Parents, Shinichi, Sonoko. Oh wait, parents counts as two! Oh no… can it be four?

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not really. Like they say, it's better to give than to receive

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

I wish my parents would get along. I wish Shinichi would be back… (I hope that wherever he is, he's safe and happy)

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Hattori Heiji

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Sure I do!

**How many gifts do you give?**

Around 20 to 30 every year. (I have to give those police people in Osaka so they'd continue helping me during my investigations. Note: this isn't bribery)

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Ano, it amounts to three-months worth of saved allowance but unlike Kudou, I don't give costly presents.

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Okaa-san, otou-san, Kazuha. Hmm, I _may_ give a gift to Kudou this year. I'll think about it.

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Just a bit, maybe. It's like, "Oi I gave you something – maybe you want to return the favor?" Hehe but it's not something I'll brood over. I'm not the type who keeps grudges.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

That I'd be faster than Kudou ina game we call deduction. Fine I admit he's a bit faster than me. Just a bit. Like a millisecond. I also wish Kazuha would stop nagging me and I wish she would stop noticing and criticizing the smallest mistakes that I commit! Haha! I would also like new set of Kendo armor or Bogu. The complete set, ne? The helmet (men), the body protector (doh), the gloves (kote), and the hip and groin protector (tare)! All of it!

Catching KID wouldn't be so bad.

PS I hope that Hakuba would return to his country and never come back. Haha! I hate it when that brat calls me hot-blooded!

**

* * *

**

**Name**: Toyama Kazuha

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes but only to those who mean a lot to me.

**How many gifts do you give?**

Well since I just give to those who are close to me, it won't be more than 20

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Let's just say that it's the thought that counts!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Parents, Heiji

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not really but I won't forgive Heiji if he doesn't give me one this year!!!

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

For Heiji to stop dragging me to his tantei misadventures. Seriously. I had a lot of near-death experiences this year. Maa, I wish Ran would have her Shinichi. Smiling would do her some good.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Kuroba Kaito

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yup and I love surprises! Gifts alone aren't enough – it's the way you present them that makes them special! ;p

**How many gifts do you give?**

Seriously? How many? Ano, I'm not in the mood to count. Sometimes I just give a free magic show to my classmates and they're happy with it.

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Do I really have to say how much?

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

x**) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Okaa-san, Aoko, Jii

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Just a teenie tiny bit. But it's okay – I love it when I'm the one giving. It's like a magic show, you know. As long as I see the smiles on their faces and that they're enjoying, I'm okay. All smiles… poker face!

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Pandora - I mean, that Aoko would get the chance to spend her Christmas with her otou-san.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Nakamouri Aoko

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes I do.

**How many gifts do you give?**

Not sure. Let me count them first.

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Oh not much. They're just simple things that I find or buy here and there

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Otou-san, Kaito, Keiko

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not at all. It's better if their gifts come from their hearts, ne? So it won't be good if you force someone to give you one…

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

New set of mops! And of course, that otou-san would finally catch KID, for Kaito not to be a jerk. I wish he'd take me seriously even for just a moment. I wish he won't be so cold and that he'd put down whatever barrier there is that's preventing me from knowing the _real_ him.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Suzuki Sonoko

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Christmas wouldn't be complete without it, right?

**How many gifts do you give?**

Too many to count!

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

I have a credit card especially made for buying gifts during the holidays!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

x**) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Makoto, Ran, Onee-san (I would really like to include KID-sama but I'm having trouble contacting him! I even offered prize money if someone could tell me how to contact him… but alas! No luck!)

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

I don't care. The tree at home is full of gifts for me anyway.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Twelve new pairs of shoes, a vacation trip to the south of France, for Makoto to finally admit that he likes me, to meet KID, for Ran to forget the disappearing detective Shinichi.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Hakuba Saguru

**Age: **17

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes

**How many gifts do you give?**

Name it

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

In yen or in euros?

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

x**) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Nakamouri Akako-san, Koizumi Akako-san, and Kuroba Kaito-kun (if this goes out, you're dead!)

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

No because I don't really care. It's just a silly tradition that permanently fills the void inside the hearts of men.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

To catch KID, to catch KID, to catch KID, to unmask KID, to unmask KID, to unmask KID… To find out why he does what he do…

Iie, I'm not obsessed with KID.

**

* * *

**

Ano, the detective boys' answers are up next! And so are some of our memorable and well-loved characters like Mouri Kogorou, Prof. Agasa and maybe even some of the BO members. If you have any suggestions on what their answers may be, just post a comment or review! Thanks!

Once again, happy holidays! ;p


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magic Kaito nor Detective Conan. I would like to have the rights to these as my Christmas present, though.

**Erratum: **Hakuba's answer said Nakamouri Akako-san when it should be Nakamouri Aoko-san. Gomen!

**Author's Notes**: These are the Detective Boys' answers. and some of the regulars are here too!

Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

_Christmas Survey continuation_

* * *

**Survey Answers:**

* * *

**Name: **Miyano Shiho but now, I'm Haibara Ai (if this goes out, say goodbye to your life)

**Age**: 17 but I'm 7 now. Cool, huh?

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

What's Christmas?

**How many gifts do you give?**

What is a gift?

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

I already told you – I don't know what a gift is!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

Not applicable.

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Not applicable

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not applicable

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

This survey is stupid. But my wish is to have peace of mind, for me to find the cure to APTX 4869 (so Kudou could get his body back)

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Yoshida Ayumi

**Age: **7

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes I like giving gifts! (especially to Conan-kun)

**How many gifts do you give?**

I give as much as I can! I want all my friends to have gifts!

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

My parents buy the gifts. I don't know. Gomen.

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

x**) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

First to Conan-kun! Then to Mitsuhiko then Genta then Ai then Ran-neechan then to Prof. Agasa then to… how many did I name already?

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Sometimes because it means that they didn't remember you

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Masked Yaiba playing cards, roller skates, teddy bear, chocolate (many, many chocolates!) and a gift from Conan-kun.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko

**Age: **7

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

I do it's tradition

**How many gifts do you give?**

My parents decide

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Ask my parents. They know.

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

(x) **From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Ayumi, Ai, Ran-neechan (Ladies first!)

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not so much. I'm a gentleman and I'm supposed to give

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Masked Yaiba playing cards! Yeah! And chemistry set, any board game, book (preferably a science encyclopedia) and I also wish... ano, that Ayumi and Ai will be really happy this Christmas. I want to see Ai smile

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Kojima Genta

**Age: **7

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Of course!

**How many gifts do you give?**

As many as I want!

**How much do you spend on gifts?**

I don't know! Stop asking me!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

x**) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

I can't decide! Stop asking! My brain hurts!

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Of course! I'll beat the heck out of whoever didn't buy me presents!

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Eel rice!!! Masked Yaiba playing cards!!! For Conan to stop acting like a know-it-all!!! As head of the Detective Boys, he should start following my orders more!

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Edogawa Conan

**Age: **7

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Oi, oi! I think I answered this before!

**How many gifts do you give?**

These questions are so familiar…

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

I'm having déjà vu…

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

x**) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

I'll answer anyway. Sheesh. Family (okaa-san and otou-san), friends (Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Kazuha, the detective boys, Agasa) and some of the people in the police force (Megure-keibu, Sato-san, etc) Hey, you didn't say three people, ne? So I named three groups of people.

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Not really.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

My old body back – I mean, Masked Yaiba cards! GO MASKED YAIBA!!!

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Kaitou KID aka International Criminal#1412 aka the Moonlight Magician aka Phantom Thief

**Age: **Like I would tell. ;p

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yeah. Hey, why am I answering this?

**How many gifts do you give?**

As many as I would like, I'm a magician after all.

PS I don't steal the gifts I give. I won't sink as low as that.

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Be my guest and try to guess ;p

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

**( ) Work pay**

I'll make it your job to find out.

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Just three? Christmas tree? Haha!

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

Phantom thieves are not allowed to show emotions. You've seen my poker face, ne?

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

PANDORA GEM

A showdown with Tantei-san (the one who can manipulate his age)

A nice candle-lit dinner with a really cute girl

Peace, love, hope, joy and prosperity! Hehe! Ja ne! ;p

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Mouri Kogorou

**Age: **43

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

And waste money? No way!

**How many gifts do you give?**

You're a stubborn one!

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Nothing! Well, if it's for Yoko-chan, I don't care how much I spend. Mwahahaha!

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

x**) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Well, maybe to the lovely Yoko-chan. Just her. Oi, for Ran as well. And Eri nags me if I forget hers. So maybe her too.

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

I hope Yoko-chan will give me something!

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

Okino Yoko-chan. Please wrap her and send her to me! Mwahahahahaha! Oh yeah, I hope Eri will stop sending me her home-cooked meals every Christmas! It gives me indigestion! (Iie, I have no choice – if I don't eat it, I end up with broken bones!)**

* * *

**

**Name:** Hiroshi Agasa

**Age: **50 something. But I don't look like it! I have the energy of a teenager!

**Do you give gifts in Christmas/holidays?**

Yes

**How many gifts do you give?**

I make my gifts. I invent things that I know would be useful to them.

**How much do you spend on gifts? **

Not much. Like I said, I invent.

**From where did you get the money you spend? (Please put an x-mark)**

**( ) From parents**

**( ) Saved allowance**

x**) Work pay**

**Who do you give gifts to? (name three)**

Shinichi, the Kudou couple (Yusaku and Yukiko). The Detective Boys will be asking for something too. I better be prepared for that!

**Would you be offended if someone you gave a gift to didn't give you a gift? Why or why not?**

I'm an old man, who, according to Shinichi, looks like Santa so it's only natural that I'm more used to giving.

**What do you want this Christmas? What is your wish?**

For Shinichi to get his body back, for the BO to be defeated, for me to win the Nobel Prize for my inventions!

* * *

Okay, that's what they have to say! The last set will be coming out…maybe tomorrow? It will be some of the members of the Black Organization's turn. I'd also include some police officers, FBI agents, and other notable characters. 

Once again, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! ;)


End file.
